1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to beverage containers and more specifically it relates to a fluid dispensing system for efficiently rapidly dispensing fluid for a user to drink.
2. Description of the Related Art
Any discussion of the prior art throughout the specification should in no way be considered as an admission that such prior art is widely known or forms part of common general knowledge in the field.
Beverage containers have been in use for years. Typically, beverage containers are comprised of various sizes, shapes and configurations. Examples of commonly utilized beverage containers include cans (e.g. 12 ounce, etc.), plastic bottles (e.g. 20 ounce pop bottles, etc.), glass bottles (e.g. 12 ounce alcoholic beverage bottles, etc.), mugs, cups and various others. Beverage containers may also be utilized to store fluid for long durations of time or be utilized to transfer fluid from a larger storage container to a more manageable smaller container (e.g. large pitcher to a small mug, etc.).
A popular pastime for many individuals, while drinking various beverages (e.g. alcoholic, etc.), is to drink the liquid as rapidly as possible (i.e. “shooting” beverages, “shotgun” beverages, etc.). Rapidly drinking the liquid from a can or bottle may be difficult in that air bubbles generally form within the can or bottle thus preventing the liquid from being rapidly dispensed. Also, when dispensing the liquid from prior beverage containers the liquid is generally dispensed form the beverage container in a non-uniform or inconsistent manner thus causing the user to more easily spill the liquid upon themselves. Because of the general lack of efficiency and practicality in the prior art there is the need for a new and improved fluid dispensing system for efficiently rapidly dispensing fluid for a user to drink.